<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sick nova :( by marahope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932841">sick nova :(</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marahope/pseuds/marahope'>marahope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Renegades - Marissa Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marahope/pseuds/marahope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>nova’s sick :(</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sick nova :(</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nova pulled her bed covers up to her chin, her entire body shivering. She attempted to speak though her words dissolved into a fit of coughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrian sat on the edge of her bed, worry etched into his expression. “I’m sorry I couldn’t come over sooner,” he said. “But is there anything I could do for you now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you didn’t have to come over at all,” she replied, sitting up. She reached for his hand and shifted ever so closer to him, still shivering though not as much as before. A few seconds passed in silence before she murmured, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said it back and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try not to get too close, I don’t want you to get sick too—it’s already bad enough you came over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, but I care more about making sure you’re alright then not getting sick.” He sighed. “Besides, I’ve probably already been infected so what’s the point at keeping our distance now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smile tugged at Nova’s lips. She rested her head against his chest and hugged him. “I’m never letting you go,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrian let out a soft laugh as he wrapped one arm around her. His other hand went to her hair, gently tucking a few loose strands behind her ear. Her skin felt like it was burning up though his fingers had briefly brushed against it. He pressed his hand lightly to her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nova, you feel like you’re running a fever,” he began, “have you taken anything to break it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I took some ibuprofen a few minutes sometime before you showed up.” She pulled away from him and met his gaze. “But, babe, while I think it’s really sweet that you care so much, do I need to remind you that I can care for myself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As your boyfriend it’s part of my job to worry about you.” He reached for one of her hands, gently lacing his fingers through hers. “Besides, you do the same to me all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova rolled her eyes, fighting back a smile. “Fine, you’ve got me there. But I’m not nearly as bad as you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a small laugh. “Don’t test me, Everhart. I may be sick but I could still kick your ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrian laughed gently. “By all means, go ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I’m joking,” she muttered, sinking against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” he whispered into her ear. He pulled her into an embrace and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too.” Soon, Nova felt her eyes start to droop shut and it wasn’t long until she had fallen asleep, finding comfort in Adrian’s arms.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Nova sat up slowly in her bed, feeling disoriented from her nap. She brushed a few strands of her hair out of her face and glanced around her room, eyes drawn towards the form next to her. Adrian was curled up on his side, asleep and still wearing his glasses. Carefully, she started to remove his glasses. He stirred and his eyes fluttered open, a small smile curving on his lips when his gaze met hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?” he yawned, sitting up. He reached for his glasses and adjusted them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova leaned over to her night stand and checked her phone. “Nearly ten,” she answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrian sighed. “I’m sorry but I should probably be leaving soon then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could just stay here for the night,” she suggested. She paused before quickly adding, “If you want to, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? I don’t want to bother you—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “I know you don’t like driving at night, especially when tired. Besides, I think I like having you around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you believe it if I said I like being around you, too?” He pressed a light kiss to the hollow of her neck, before leaning his head against her shoulder. After a few seconds passed in silence, he whispered, “Have I ever told you that I love you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe once or twice before.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>